Ius Sanguinis
by Misari
Summary: Ayato es un menjunje de odios. Touka es un menjunje de arrepentimientos. Entre los dos deberán desenredar y acomodar las partes que se salieron; porque la sangre clama a la sangre. Eternamente.


Me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero acá está. Quedó raro, eso sí, pero me moría por hacer un AyaTouka y el reto me vino como excusa, inspiración y todo lo demás junto.

 _Luffy-chan_ había pedido: "Bueno, necesito algo en plan romántico con este par, que sea IC y algo angustioso, porque son los Kirishima, pero que termine en fluff sutil, con ambos juntos. Algo como un What if? en que después de romperle los ciento tres huesos a Ayato Noro no consigue recuperarlo y Kaneki se lo lleva a Anteiku para Touka, porque de todas formas él se va a ir por su cuenta con Banjou, Hinami, Tsukiyama y el resto, y desea que Touka sea feliz. El punto es que Touka debe cuidar a Ayato, y van a (intentar) convivir, y conforme pasa el tiempo ella consigue llegar a él (ablandarlo lo suficiente para que admita que sólo desea protegerla) y que se quede con ella. Y por favor, que haya de su odio-amor inherente".

 **Aclaraciones:** Las usuales, ni los Kirishima ni TG me pertenece. Todo de Ishida Sui.

Espero que lo disfruten (y especialmente vos, Luffy-chan).

* * *

 _ **Ius Sanguinis.**_

 _(Derecho de sangre)._

* * *

 **Día 0.**

Lo escucha. Touka lo escucha.

Crackcrackcrackcrackcrackrackcrak… _crack_.

Escucha al hermano que fue, al niño temeroso que odiaba escarbar en la tierra y juntar insectos; escucha al hermano que es, al niño-monstruo degustador del infierno y rey sin corona; escucha sus gritos agónicos y sus insultos-palabrotas que brotan desde su garganta rota como míseros cantos de un ángel poderoso al que le cortan las alas y cae. (Cae en picada). Escucha a ambos.

«—Hermana, hermana, tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada, Ayato. Todo va a estar bien. Ya verás.»

(Men-ti-ras).

Un deseo incontrolable, un impulso que le provoca dolor en las articulaciones la baña y gruñe, protesta, tensa los puños y se retuerce con los ojos llorosos, maldiciendo, reprochándose a sí misma que llorar es para los débiles y que no importa cuánto lo quiera –cuando quiera _salvarlo_ -, fue él mismo quien se condenó al arrancarle las alas, fue él mismo quien no quiso su ayuda y fue él mismo quien decidió tragarse las llamas del infierno con las manos limpias y la garganta descascarada.

Siempre ha sido un niño egoísta y algún día esos deseos de llevarse el mundo por delante terminarían por aplastarlo.

(Pero…).

 _«No mueras, mocoso imbécil, no mueras o yo misma te traeré de entre los muertos para devorarte entero. Y no seré tan benevolente»_.

(Es su hermano pequeño).

¿Por qué nunca pueden cumplir sus promesas?

 **Día -2763.**

Hace frío. Hace tanto frío que quema contra sus mejillas, contra sus narices, contra sus frentes, contra la piel expuesta; esa que no pueden tapar. (Necesitan estar alerta, en todo momento). Ayato piensa, acurrucado contra su hermana, que si el infierno realmente existe, el dichoso lugar se asemejaría más a un tempano de hielo que a un paraíso caliente. No hay nada que queme más –y más despiadadamente- que el frío.

—Hermana.

— ¿Qué? —al hablar, sus alientos se exponen.

—T-tengo frío. Mucho.

Touka le dedica una de esas miradas convalecientes que ocultan el derrotismo y las ganas de gritar con tanta rabia hasta que algo se rompa y golpear a todos indiscriminadamente; porque ¡¿a quién le reclama que su hermano pequeño y ella se están helando entre medio de la nieve y no tienen nada más que esas viejas mantas de mierda para cubrirse?! A los niños huérfanos de padres por ataques ghouls se les hace un lugar especial dentro de ese nido asqueroso, pero a ellos no. No señor, no señora.

Ellos son monstruos.

Criaturas horribles que devoran con satisfacción, con crueldad infinita, sin piedad, sin considerar nada más que el hambre que ruge furioso (y Touka debe ignorar el sabor metálico que siente cuando el pensamiento la atraviesa y se pasa por el paladar sin querer la lengua y encuentra restos de la _cena_ de esa noche).

—Acurrúcate más contra mí, Ayato.

Ayato lo hace, obedece como un buen niño y rodea con sus bracitos el cuerpo a su lado -que enseguida le devuelven el abrazo-, aunque en la garganta se le quede atravesada la pregunta de si no pueden ir a otro lugar más acogedor, más lleno de vida, menos frío. Sabe que no. Sabe que si van, los pajaritos de gris plumaje podrían oler su miedo con sus picos filosos y sedientos y hasta ahí llegaría la historia de los hermanitos Kirishima.

Se resiste a llorar. Ya es un niño grande –un poquito más que ayer.

 **Día 1.**

El conejo mayor lleva al conejo menor a su madriguera. Está herido; medio-muerto.

El conejo mayor espera. (Va a tener que esperar dos días enteros entre desvelos y tazas de café que saben asquerosas contra su lengua muerta).

Las heridas que provoca Alicia tardan mucho en sanar. Sin embargo, son mucho menores que las heridas que se hacen entre ellos, entre conejos, entre liebres locas. Esas son las que tardan verdaderamente en sanar (y quizá nunca, nunca). Las de Alicia no son palabras esperanzadoras que provocan adicción y te hacen caer en la desesperación, ni abandonos reventados de promesas, ni festines que tienen como plato principal carne-hermana, ni manos que se aferraron fuerte a la tuya y al día siguiente no están más…

El conejo mayor se tapa los oídos (como si con eso pudiera espantar a las voces, que, risueñas, se rompen).

 _«_ _Ca-llen-se_ _»_.

Y Sigue esperando.

 **Día 3.**

Con la llegada de la luz viene la decadencia.

Le quema tanto el cuerpo (la consciencia, la mente, ¿el alma?) que por un momento imagina que el viejo e inservible juguete de Yamori no lo medio-mató, sino que a último momento terminó su trabajo y lo mandó directamente a las orillas del infierno más caliente que pudiera encontrar.

«1… 8… 15… 20…36… 49…».

—103.

Le dice una voz; una voz que conoce demasiado bien (una voz que desea se extinga para siempre).

Una sonrisa irónica se siembra en sus labios, amplia, ancha –un poco quebradiza en los bordes- pero no la mira, no hay apuro, no hay necesidad apremiante. Porque si lo hace es sólo para destruirla un poco más con sus ojos-heridos-demandantes, para aborrecerla, para rechazarla, para _odiarla_. (Ah, ah, ¿ahora ella también le lee los pensamientos además de saber qué es lo mejor para él? ¿Aún cuándo es tan débil?).

— ¿Viniste a terminar su trabajo, _hermana tonta_?

Touka lo observa, apacible, tan neutral como si lo que hubiera en su cama no fuera más que un muñeco roto, con partes faltantes, inservible (y Ayato se asemeja tanto, tanto a eso). Un juguete desechable. Ni un músculo de la cara se le mueve al seguir callada, inmóvil –aunque tiene ojeras que se dibujan negras debajo de sus pestañas. ¿Así se siente una estatua de piedra? ¿Un mero observador impotente?

(¿quién es, exactamente, el observador ahí?).

 _«_ _Grítale, grítale, ¡carajo, grítale todo lo que llevas dentro!_ _»_.

Sólo aprieta los puños.

 _«_ _Conejo, Conejo… tendrías que haberte llamado Gallina_ _»_.

—Si lo hubiera querido, ya lo hubiera hecho, mocoso estúpido.

Lo mira una fracción de segundo más con la garganta hinchada de palabras que no salen. Se levanta y sin ninguna delicadeza –que ella nunca fue princesa, ni siquiera un caballero de brillante armadura- le arroja un paquete que cae justo en el centro de su pecho. _Comida_. (Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo eran ellos dos). Cierra la puerta en el preciso momento en el que Ayato comienza su verborragia sobre cómo va a arrancarle la columna vertebral y ponérsela de bufanda la próxima vez que la vea.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —susurra y sonríe.

Ayato, sin embargo, logra escucharla.

 **Día 4.**

—No comiste nada.

—No quiero tu mierda.

—Mi mierda es la que logrará que te recuperes.

—No necesito tu lástima. No la quiero.

La furia se les escurre por la boca –son las palabras- y los ojos –son las miradas- lentamente. Gotea de a toneladas. De ambos lados por igual. Ayato sigue rígido como una piedra tendido sobre la cama y Touka le imita el no-movimiento de pronto. Sólo se miran. Sólo se miden. Sólo están ahí, uno frente al otro, tan tapados de capas-escudo (¿para protegerse de qué?) que apenas pueden vislumbrarse.

—Es-

— ¡No la quiero!

Ayato cruje los dientes; y crack, vuelve a escuchar. (¿Ya son 104, entonces?).

Touka pega media vuelta y se va, cerrando la puerta de un golpe salvaje; se siente un poco mejor, apenas, apenas un poco. ¡Si se quiere morir de inanición, que lo haga! ¡Imbécil!

 **Día -2993.**

Ayato se para de puntitas. Las manitas pequeñas apenas pueden sujetarse a la madera donde un objeto que sospecha tiene una silueta familiar yace. El aire huele delicioso; el olor le sujeta la nariz y le agarra el paladar, susurrando desde el fondo de su estómago palabras que encuentra reconfortantes, como una canción de cuna –una nana enterrada detrás de unos ojos de bebé que balbucea incoherencias-: come, come, come, come, queremos comer, tenemos hambre y queremos comer.

— ¿Aún no?

La ansiedad palpita.

—No, pero abre la boca.

Lo hace. La mano salpicada de su hermana deposita con delicadeza de madre experta dentro de su boca un trocito blando y rojo. El sabor le explota –y le despierta- lujuria. Oh, quiere más. Mastica lento aunque quiere tragar rápido; así el alimento les dura más. La caza suele ser terreno vedado y él todavía no tiene edad para ir. O eso es lo que le dice Touka (todavía es temprano para que se manche las manos).

— ¿Rico?

— ¡Muy! ¡Quiero más!

Su hermana se ríe y le acaricia los cabellos con cariño.

No importa que, de esa forma, le comparta salpicaduras y lo ensucie. (Hazlo siempre). Le gusta verla sonreír.

 **Día 6.**

La sangre chorrea de sus manos colgadas sobre el lavabo. Drop, drop, drop, hacen las gotitas que se deslizan y caen. Un sonido interminable, un eco que parece tan eterno como los conflictos que terminaron rompiendo sus manos. Drop, drop, drop hacen las gotitas que se escurren y se avientan al vacío. Un sonido insoportable, un eco memorioso que arrasa recuerdos con su marea roja.

Drop, drop, drop. Los aplasta.

Nunca los abandonaré, les prometieron. Nunca nos abandonaremos, se prometieron. ¡Nunca se cumplieron!

Pero ahora…

Toma el trozo entre sus manos –drop, drop, drop, siguen haciendo- y va hasta su habitación. Decidida. Ya no le importa que se quiera suicidar de inanición. Ya no le importa que le escupa sus odios condensados. Ya no le importa que la medio-rechace. Ya no le importa que la tache de traidora y blasfeme sobre el cadáver de su pasado. Ya no le importa que le recuerde una y otra vez quién ganó la pulseada. ¡Está harta de las promesas incumplidas!

…¿estaría mal darse una segunda oportunidad?

«Touka-chan, trata de ser feliz. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti. Gracias».

«Touka, tú eres la mayor, así que…»

Irrumpe en la habitación cual huracán desatado y como ya ninguna razón le importa una mierda –ni los insultos, ni las amenazas, ni las advertencias, ni el débil forcejeo que recibe- lo _alimenta_. Sin contemplaciones. Le abre la boca a la fuerza, le mete el pedazo de carne a la fuerza tan adentro como puede, se lo hace tragar a la fuerza. Su hermano-imbécil se resiste tanto que es la desesperación quien come: a su voluntad (pe-ro-no-se-rin-de).

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser a la fuerza contigo, Ayato?!

En respuesta él le escupe en el rostro los restos que logró no tragarse.

Los trocitos de carne amorfa se estampan contra la mejilla y se deslizan hasta el abismo dibujando una solitaria lágrima roja. Despierta a los muertos (a los recuerdos: un cielo negro salpicado, un suelo bermejo salpicado, un rostro de niña salpicado). Los dedos-garras de Ayato acarician la piel de marfil y la descarga irrumpe en sus cajas defectuosas donde se esconde encadenado el órgano pilar que palpita con fuerza. Los sacude y agita y revuela y _despierta_.

(Cuanta delicadeza. Cuanta brutalidad).

Drop, drop, drop, siguen haciendo.

«…protege a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?».

 **Día 11.**

Ayato es un menjunje de odios.

( _Porque amar es más difícil_ ; requiere sacrificio y él no está preparado para darlo y quedarse esperando a que se lo devuelvan; requiere fe y él no está dispuesto a ponerse una venda en los ojos negros y rojos, ni siquiera en los blancos y azules; requiere creencia y él está demasiado cansando y los oídos le duelen aún más de tanto escuchar palabras bonitas que se tornan a la mitad de la frase en despiadadas desesperanzas).

«Pero Ayato, el opuesto del amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia».

«Y tú le eres _todo_ , menos indiferente».

«¡Cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense!».

Ayato es un menjunje de resentimientos. (Una pirámide de frágiles soportes donde en la punta brilla una-).

Un niño-soldado algo torpe que acaparó para sí la misión –idealista- de exterminar al enemigo –que domina el cielo y la tierra- a como diera lugar, aún a costa de pagar el precio por unas alas que no eran suyas; eran prestadas. Y parece, a simple vista, que su prestamista las quiere devueltas; con intereses incluidos.

Touka es un menjunje de arrepentimientos.

Tan crudos que lograron traspasar sus capas-escudo.

No sabe qué hacer para repararlos. ¿Debería intentar volver todo a cómo era antes? ¿Debería dejarlos como están? ¿Debería arrancárselos con los dientes? (Ella sólo sabe hacer pocas cosas, sabe odiar, cazar, golpear, gritar, clavarse las uñas en los brazos y esperar que la sangre que brota le brinde calma. Ah, y café. Sabe hacer café). Quizá se deba a que aprendió a amar demasiado tarde… no, eso no es cierto.

Amó desde el primer momento que mamá-sol le puso en sus brazos de dos años a un ser tan pequeñito que su cabeza casi-casi entraba en su palma y ese ser pequeñito la miró curioso, exploró sus mejillas y nariz con dedos finísimos y piel de papel, gorjeó de pronto, y le sonrió con sus ojos de azul estrellado.

«Touka, él es Ayato. Tu hermano».

Sólo lo olvidó. Olvidó como amar. (Pero no le pasará una segunda vez).

—Descansa, Ayato.

Besa su frente perlada en sudor y se marcha. (No se da cuenta que está despierto y el contacto le agita las pestañas y le hace cosquillas en los dedos). Falta poco para que el sol de la mañana choque contra sus párpados y Ayato despierte. No quiere empezar el día con una discusión que terminará a los gritos. Por lo menos su estúpido hermano ya no se resiste a comer, pese a que tiene que seguir alimentándolo.

Sospecha que el mocoso lo hace a propósito. Y lo disfruta.

 **Día 16.**

— ¿No tienes que ir a la estúpida escuela?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—No me digas —arruga la nariz y una sonrisa cruel aflora en sus labios (destruye, destruye, destruye, le dice una voz en su interior); por primera vez, es él quien mira a su hermana y no al revés—. Yoriko por fin sabe lo que eres y te quiere tan lejos como puedas irte, ¿es eso? ¿Eh? ¿Sabe que eres un monstruo que no dudará en abrirle el estómago y bañarse en sus tripas? ¿Lo sabe, hermana?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Ah, es eso. No me extraña.

Ayato ríe, ríe tanto que le duelen la mitad de los huesos rotos. (¿Cuál es la mitad de 103?).

— ¡Cállate!

Pero no se calla; ríe más fuerte. (En verdad… en verdad está _feliz_ ).

Touka aprieta tanto los puños que está segura, se rompió alguno de los pequeños huesos que se tensan bajo su piel de depredadora; pese a que no hay dolor, pese a que no hay sangre, pese a que no hay sonido alguno que le indique la verdad, pese a que sus manos están tan blancas como las paredes del cuarto. Sólo hay furia.

— ¡Que te ca!-

Se calla a mitad del grito (a mitad de escupir una parte de su alma) porque Ayato dejó de reír.

Le apuñala la mirada tan fuerte que le arranca los ojos.

— ¿Qué te importa Yoriko, hermana imbécil? ¿Vuelvo a no ser suficiente para ti?

 **Día 18.**

Desde que salió huyendo –con las alas entre las piernas- su hermana aún no ha vuelto.

Pero Ayato la espera. Volverá.

(Es débil y lo necesita para vivir).

 **Día -2004.**

Ayato le roba un beso en los labios. Imita el acto de una pareja de humanos que vieron pasar el día anterior. Al principio pensó que, como ellos, la chica iba a devorar al chico (¿para qué más se acercaría con la boca semi-abierta y chispas en las pupilas?), pero luego _algo_ extraordinario ocurrió –algo que vagamente recordaba haber vislumbrado a sus padres- y la imagen quedó impresa en su imaginario como tinta en papel.

Entonces se preguntó qué sabor tendrían los de su hermana. ¿Quizá tan deliciosos cómo los restos jugosos y chorreantes de las presas que cazaban juntos a luz de la luna, que curiosamente tenían un sabor más profundo –y letal, capaz de volverlo loco- que aquellas que cazaba solo?

— ¿Y eso qué rayos fue?

—Quería probar su sabor.

Touka levanta el puño y le da un golpe en la nuca. Eso es todo lo que hace.

— ¿Puedo otro?

No le dice ni que no ni que si y cuando se acerca ella no lo aparta. (Touka lo mira anhelante esperando que Ayato no se dé cuenta del significado). Esa tarde el niño-que-no-es-tan-niño-ya se la pasa descubriendo maravillado que no importa cuántas veces junte sus labios infantiles en uno, cada vez que lo hace el sabor es distinto y le explota la boca y le causa cosquillas extrañas por todo el cuerpo y no le molestaría vivir a base de besos el resto de su existencia.

 **Día 30.**

Ayato camina por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Siente el piso de madera frío contra los pies descalzos y el aire matutino le cosquillea la nariz. Ha estado encerrado en una prisión de cuatro paredes blancas y olores traídos de la madriguera demasiado tiempo; lo único que desea es llegar a la puerta de entrada y salir y correr, correr, correr, volver a sentir sus alas extenderse sobre el cielo de acuarelas y el piso de concreto gris.

Pero en vez de enfilar hacia su tan añorada libertad la barrera se levanta de nuevo y el pulso le tiembla cuando sus ojos captan a la niña grande en la cocina, derrotada sobre la mesa –completamente indefensa- y las traidoras de sus piernas se niegan a obedecerlo mientras de puntitas caminan hacía ella. _«No, no, no, ¡para el otro lado!»_.

Con cada paso que avanza contra su libertad, sabe que esa es su última oportunidad.

(Lo atrapará y no podrá escapar. No una segunda vez).

—Hermana tonta.

Hay odio (¿amor?) en su voz (y también, muy escondido, cariño).

 **Día 31.**

Se despierta en medio de la madrugada, manoteando el aire aturdido.

(Ha tenido sueños donde los cazadores se transformaban en los cazados, el río se desbordaba y lo ahogaba impiadoso, la luz-sol se extinguía delante de sus párpados y él sólo podía retorcerse sin gritar, las palabras lo atravesaban como flechas mientras un hombre demasiado inalcanzable las repetía sin parar y la mano que lo aferraba desaparecía sin más).

Tiene ganas de vomitar…

…es ahí cuando su piel roza piel y le extingue los males de un plumazo.

(¿Sus alas siempre fueron tan cálidas?).

Touka duerme a su lado. Lo rodea con un brazo. Y la odia tanto que sus ojos se le empañan de furia roja –de lágrimas transparentes.

(Oh, y cuantas ganas tiene de devolver el abrazo, cuantas ganas tiene de volver a ser un niño-niño y aferrarse a ella, cuantas ganas tiene de acurrucarse e imaginarse que hace frío infernal, cuantas ganas tiene de volver a ser ellos dos, sólo ellos dos, cuantas ganas tiene de plantarle besos inocentes-devoradores que no hacen otra cosa que provocarle hambre y dejarlo insatisfecho. ¡Cuántas ganas tiene de quererla!).

 **Día 46.**

Con el tictactictac pasando constantemente sobre su cabeza y el glupglupglup del agua corriendo tras la puerta de baño, tiene una revelación cósmica. (Siempre ha tenido revelaciones cósmicas en los lugares más impensados). Ayato se da cuenta, a regañadientes y entre gruñidos de bestia salvaje que su hermana no es la única débil que lo necesita para vivir.

Él también lo es.

Es débil. (Más de lo que le gusta aceptar). La necesita. (Tanto que ya no lo tolera más).

La quiere. (Sólo para él).

 _La desea_. (Y cuando la piensa, se le hace agua la boca).

 **Día 47.**

Si sus labios nunca tenían el mismo sabor cada vez que los probaba, ¿cómo sería el sabor de toda ella?

 **Día 48.**

Le roba un beso, y esta vez no se conforma con sólo eso. No lo hará aunque le ruegue que no. También la muerde. Comienza primero con sus labios y luego baja, mejilla, cuello, todo es delicioso. Touka gruñe pero no lo aparta, se resiste un poco, apenas, y luego acepta; ella también besa, ella también muerde, ella también se lo muestra sin pudor alguno: es débil, lo necesita, lo quiere, lo desea.

(Son depredadores, son devoradores, comerse a besos no basta, deben tenerlo todo).

Se incrustan sus pilares de marfil blancos en cada pedazo blando (mejillas, cuellos, pechos, estómagos y… siguen bajando), se los arrancan y se enchastran con la esencia prohibida del otro. Hunden sus garras-uñas en el mismo centro y se las ensucian. Vuelven a ser dos niños pequeños, salvajes, libres, sin reglas más que las propias para seguir. Y, oh, todo es éxtasis ininterrumpido.

Hay gruñidos guturales.

Hay gemidos entrecortados.

Hay suspiros de diablo susurrados al oído que toman la forma de nombres. Nombres que tienen el sabor de la gloria en sus puntas quebradizas y el descuido de quien entra al paraíso-infierno por primera vez.

(A-ya-to).

(Tou-ka).

Y Ayato se hunde en Touka y Touka se hunde en Ayato y ya no son dos, son uno, mezclados, juntados, embarrados, confusos. Son dos manos que con rabia y timidez se vuelven a unir y se prometen mientras se sostienen con furia que no se volverán a soltar, y que si eso pasa, se arrastraran al inframundo y nunca más saldrán.

(Otra promesa rota más y juro que me rompo para siempre).

 **Día 59.**

Se devora, se devoran, se devoran. Día tras día.

(Son monstruos, son insaciables, siempre tienen hambre no importa cuánto coman).

Se devoran, pero aún consumidos hay palabras que no se dicen, preguntas que no se responden, odios enterrados, reproches custodiados, intrigas que no se pasan, miedos camuflados y rencores que regurgitan desde las cuerdas vocales (tabúes de amor que por paralisis y cobardía de la caja defectuosa y el órgano encadenado no se exponen).

 _«Hermana tonta, ¿me amas?»_.

(Porque yo…)

 _«Mocoso imbécil, ¿me amas?»_.

(Porque yo…).

Las palabras son palabras pero si se las sabe utilizar destruyen y construyen.

(…sí).

 **Día -1231.**

Y el equilibro se rompe cuando irrumpen en la escena el viejo de sonrisas misteriosas (que lo mira con ojos de Arata y Ayato no lo soporta) y su séquito de reformados; que alguna vez fueron grandes cazadores –admirados por sus pares- y ahora sólo se limitan a un rol pasivo, porque herir está mal, son pecados que se deben lavar con jabón y abstinencia de crueldad excesiva.

Los invitan a pasar y a tomar café soltando ideologías-basura al aire que proclama "humanos y ghouls son iguales aquí, toman café y disfrutan en un mismo espacio".

Es pura mierda pero parece convencer a su hermana. Laembrujanlahechizanlasugestionan. La arrancan de sus brazos sin contemplaciones y por primera vez desde las mentiras de su padre Ayato siente terror. Ella aún le palmea la espalda y le dedica sonrisas pero estas son demasiado brillantes y lo dejan ciego; se aleja, camina demasiado rápido y de a poco va dejándolo atrás.

Ayato quiere gritarle:

«¡Nuestros padres también quisieron jugar a la casa de muñecas y terminaron dando sus pieles a esos pajarracos de plumajes falsos!».

Y lo hace. Pero Touka está sorda y no lo escucha.

Entonces le grita:

«¡No me dejes solo en la oscuridad!».

Ella sigue sorda, demasiado feliz con sus rayos de sol recién descubiertos.

 **Día 67.**

Muchos piensan que en el fondo del abismo no hay nada más que oscuridad.

(Que equivocados que están).

En el fondo del abismo hay _de todo,_ además de oscuridad. La oscuridad es sólo un juguete útil, una herramienta que se usa para camuflar; camufla al infierno que se disfraza de paraíso y canta y baila y se regodea e invita a que te unas a sus promesas maravillosas de placer infinito y dolor inexistente.

Por eso el abismo es tan peligroso.

Ayato está harto de transitarlo solo. (Pero no se anima a pedir que lo acompañen. El orgullo y el odio lo devoraron hace mucho, mucho tiempo y no quieren regurgitarlo; es un niño débil que los necesita a ambos para sobrevivir. No pueden dejarlo ir, si lo hacen, no viviría mucho tiempo en la jungla salvaje que se hace conocer como mundo).

La pregunta se le queda atravesada en la garganta mientras acaricia los cabellos suaves de su hermana.

«¿Me acompañarías a estar solo en este abismo, Touka?».

 **Día 74.**

Las heridas ya no duelen.

Las suturas se sueldan sin hacer ruido y con ellas viene la crueldad muda –esa que mira a los ojos de reojo y se esconde tras cortinas traslucidas para que se sepa que ahí se esconde- las preguntas silenciosas que se estampan en la piel, que desgarran un poco todos los días sus trozos que van dejando impresos en el cuerpo con la ayuda del placer.

Cada vez que sus ojos se abren dando la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer descolorido Touka siente terror de darse la vuelta y no encontrarse a Ayato dormido a su lado. Está demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia cubriéndole la espalda. Ya se fue una vez; a su lógica no le cuesta trabajo comprender que puede volver a hacerlo, volver a irse sin dar explicación alguna. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que le ata? ¿hay algo, si quiera, que lo ate? (¿realmente lo quiere tener atado?).

Las heridas están sanadas.

Y lo quiere tanto, tanto, tanto que _duele_. (De hecho…)…

 **Día 77.**

—Ayato…

El aire –y los ojos inquisidores de Ayato que eleva las cejas y las cruza en una mueca tan atípica en él que hasta resulta cómica- espera que siga la frase.

El café crea estelas de humo al elevarse sobre la taza y la cara de su hermano se pierde entre la niebla. Le confunde las facciones, se las difumina, se las esconde como queriéndole advertirle una premonición apocalíptica: lo ve cruzar de la puerta de entrada y perderse entre los faroles de luces fosforescentes que lamen el suelo de concreto negro; lo último que ve es su espalda difusa.

— ¿Qué?

Touka respira hondo. El olor amargo le llena los pulmones.

— ¿Aún odias?

No es exactamente la pregunta que quería hacer, pero le basta. (Por ahora, incluso la cobardía tiene un precio).

—Hermana imbécil —la lengua chasquea y el ruido es tan parecido a un crack que de pronto el tiempo se congela. Ayato sonríe ironía en mano—. _Siempre_ voy a odiar. Qué es lo que odie, ahora… sí se puede cambiar. Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y bebe tu café, se está enfriando.

 **Día 78.**

Al mirar por la ventana lo único que le pide a la estrella fugaz de cola interminable -aunque escupa a en la cara a esas creencias de _humanos_ \- es que aquello continúe para siempre.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos sabiendo lo fútil de su deseo. (El mundo sigue girando).

Es un niño tan patético.

 **Día 85.**

Touka reprime sus propios gritos agónicos (de placer-insania), los ahoga con la misma fuerza con la que entierra sus garras sobre el campo húmedo y blando. Comienza a llover rubíes que se deslizan como corceles indomables y perfuman con su esencia prohibida la madriguera que se inventaron. Los estómagos crujen, rugen, piden clemencia, piden fuego, piden comida. Piden canibalismo.

Ayato está tan fuera de sí que la arrastra con él.

—Hermanahermanahermanahermanahermana —repite interminablemente. No saben cuánto comenzó ni si va a tener final (los dos desean que no).

En medio de locura desatada las preguntas se amontonan en la punta de la lengua.

Se empujan.

(Queremos salir, gritan desesperadas).

—Ayatoayatoayatoayatoayatoayato —murmura eternamente.

 **Día -398**

El cráneo suena terrible (mente bien) contra el suelo.

—Ruega, ruega, ruega cuanto quieras, _traidor_. ¡No te servirá de nada!

Ayato se imagina que es el de su hermana el que está allí, atrapado bajo su pie y la vereda, siendo poco a poco transformado en una masa irreconocible de huesos, sesos, sangre y carne y se deleita con el pensamiento. Se pasa la lengua por la boca seca que de pronto saliva como un perro en celo. El canibalismo nunca le atrajo ni un ápice pero estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción si se trata de ella.

Por Touka estaría dispuesto a construir un palacio de sufrimientos con sus propias manos despellejadas.

(Los traidores no merecen ni la muerte; únicamente el dolor).

 _..._

— ¿Touka? ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo estoy pensando.

Irimi no le hace más preguntas. Pese a que puede descifrar todo con una sola mirada directa al iris –tanto que da miedo- es discreta y no insiste sobre temas que la gente prefiere callar. Mujer sabia. Eso la hace la compañera perfecta, y Touka está agradecida por ello cada vez que le toca trabajar con ella.

—No pienses mucho, ¿sí? —le da unos toquecitos en la frente con cariño y le sonríe. Una gota fría se desliza por su frente y termina en la punta de la nariz—. Debes guardar ese cerebro para los exámenes.

—Lo haré.

Es una promesa a medias.

Lo último que le preocupa son los exámenes.

(No sabe porqué, pero la imagen de un niño lloriqueando en medio de la calle vacía le robó la solitud por un momento). Las manos se detienen un momento sobre el lavabo donde miles de tazas sucias esperan a ser purificadas. El agua sigue corriendo. El detergente se escurre. La esponja queda paralizada. Las voces siguen escuchándose. Irimi la mira de reojo. Nada, nada de eso parece tener la más mínima importancia.

 _«Mocoso imbécil, ¿dónde rayos estás? ¿Estás bien?»_.

 **Día 92.**

Touka entra decidida en la habitación. Ni un segundo más (tampoco ni uno menos).

—Nos debemos una charla.

— ¿AH?

—Ayato, tú y yo debemos hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Ahora lárgate, estaba descansando. ¿O quieres un poco de calor?

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cua-. Casi llega al cuatro cuando Ayato palmea en la cama a su lado con sonrisita extirpada del averno y toda la paciencia que se prometió iba a tener se evapora con los últimos rayos del sol que entran por la ventana como esforzándose por hacerse lugar en donde reinan las sombras. La oscuridad les enciende las pupilas y Touka puede ver que las de su hermano ya no son de azul estrellado, son de rojo depredador.

«Te voy a co-me-rr», sisea.

Touka cierra los ojos.

 _«Hoy no, Ayato, hoy no. Te lo prometo… mañana sí, mañana pintaremos sobre el mejor lienzo de todos y habrá tantos colores que los ojos se nos prenderán fuego»_.

No sabe si es él o si es ella quien empieza, de un instante a otro siente el puño de Ayato que se estrella contra su mejilla y le revienta unos cuentos dientes que se pierden y danzan en el aire como monedas resplandecientes. Comienza un baile más crudo del que están acostumbrados a la luz de la luna que tímida se va colando por su ventana.

(Y con eso se dicen todo sin decirse nada).

Al final son dos niños que caen exhaustos sobre la cama con la cara hinchada y un par de dientes de menos.

 **Día 99.**

—No quiero promesas —suelta de golpe. Aún tiene un ojo hinchado—. Las promesas son basura que se las lleva el viento.

— ¿Y entonces qué quieres?

—A veces _en serio_ eres imbécil.

Touka levanta el puño ofendida dispuesta a añadir un poco más de morado al que ya le pinta el ojo. Se dice a sí misma que el color le queda muy bien. Ayato la ataja en el aire sin demasiado esfuerzo (porque ya no hay furia de verdad) y le aprieta el brazo con la necesidad apremiante que lo corrompe (hasta convertirlo en el mendigo andrajoso que ruega un poco de carne en la esquina).

—Te quiero a ti.

Touka sonríe. (Se quiebra).

—Imbécil —desliza su brazo a través de la mano y termina mezclándola—. Eso es más fácil.

 **Día -103.**

Ayato sueña que la rompe para coserla.

Delira que la despinta con su propio pincel y la desdibuja con su propio lápiz cada día sólo para volver a pintarla y dibujarla cada noche. Las alas no le bastan para volar alto y alejarse tanto como desea; las suyas son unas alas que están incompletas y que sin su otra mitad jamás podrán remontar el vuelo que lo despierte. Aprendió demasiado rápido a volar, se fue de la madriguera demasiado temprano. Y ahora paga las consecuencias.

—Hermana…

(Te añoro).

 **Día 104.**

Ayato la saborea con los ojos; la mira como alabando a una diosa pagana demasiado irreal para ser de carne y hueso (pero la palpa y la siente, la toca y se derrite, la ahoga y respira, la muerde y grita, la lame y suspira, la hunde y flota, la mata y revive, la ama y le ama en respuesta).

—Her-ma-na…

(La llama…)

—A-ya-to…

(…y responde).

Touka desliza sus dedos-plumas (se le cayeron las garras) y lo acaricia, acaricia todo hasta que por fin se detienen en el pecho donde la caja defectuosa conserva celosa el órgano encadenado. (Ya es tiempo, ¡libéralo!). Le devuelve la mirada que la saborea sin pudor («Nunca lo tengas conmigo») y se estanca ahí, quizá para siempre, quizá para toda la vida, quizá hasta que el cielo se caiga y la tierra se parta y ya no haya lugar para ellos.

Está vez, las palabras no se atragantan, no se atraviesan en la garganta, no se mueren en la punta de la lengua, no las atrapa el orgullo, ni las engulle el miedo.

Está vez, las palabras se dicen. (Y ah, son gloria, son libertadoras, son magia, son poesía).

—Ayato, déjame devorar tu odio.

(Si…).

—Hasta que no queden ni los huesos, Hermana.

(Son _amor_ ).

...

...

* * *

 **NOTITAS:** Yes, señores, _Ius sanguinis_ es latín. Yo muero por todo lo que es latín, queda sexy (?). Ya, no sé que decirles, quizá que con esto demuestro mi amor enfermizo por las parejas incestuosas (ah, juzgadores, ¿quién puede resistirse a Touka y Ayato, eh? ¡¿quién?!) y también puedo disculparme por mis horrores ortográficos; sesh, de verdad hago todo mi esfuerzo para remendarlos, pero siempre una puta cosa se me pasa. En fin, vuelvo a repetir, espero que les haya gustado/disfrutado. Nos vemos prontito.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
